


Worlds Apart, Yet Right By My Side

by phoenixwaller



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Historical Inaccuracy, Kissing, Language Barrier, M/M, Minor Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Oral Sex, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Runaway Prince, Sex, Suspension Of Disbelief, commoner Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: When a marriage meeting turns into a proposal that Prince Victor didn't agree to, he decides to abandon his claim to the throne and leaves the kingdom. His path? That of the rising sun.Six months later he finds himself in a small town on an island nation. He doesn't speak the language, but what are words when the most beautiful man in the world is there?





	1. Proposal Without Consent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely [FuriousSnow](https://twitter.com/FuriousSnow) on Twitter. Thank you for the lovely prompts that led to this. 
> 
> If you enjoy this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> * * *
> 
> With the coming tumblrpocalypse I can also be found on both [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) and [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) as phoenixwaller. I also have a pillowfort now, but haven't posted anything yet.

Victor forced a smile as the bubbly redhead babbled about her kingdom and about her travels to reach the castle. He hated marriage meetings, and probably the only one who would be surprised when he rejected the young woman would be the princess’s attendant, who he’d seen crying earlier before catching the princess kissing her. 

“It’s your duty as a prince,” is what Yakov would say. Victor didn’t even need to wait to know the response from the royal advisor. He was expected to take a wife, form political alliances and produce children to rule after his death. 

Love didn’t factor into it. 

Victor listened to the tone of her speech, but not the words. He nodded politely when it seemed appropriate, and was relieved when she was finally ushered from the room. 

“What was her name again?” he asked his attendant, Chris. 

“Mila,” Chris replied. “Mila Babicheva.”

Victor nodded. “Send her flowers and thank her for her visit. Inform Yakov that I will not be taking her as a wife.”

“He won’t be happy,” Chris replied. “He deems an alliance with her father as critical.”

Victor shook his head. “There are better ways than marriage to form alliances. Let him explore those.”

“As you wish highness.”

* * *

 

The sound of a woman sobbing filled the hallway. Victor frowned and stood from his desk. He sought out the source of the distress and found princess Mila’s attendant on a bench near the guest quarters. 

“Are you ok?”

The woman looked up, red rimming her violet eyes. She stood and ran to him, pounding her fists against his chest. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why Mila? You’ve said no to everybody else. Why did you say yes to her?”

Victor’s brow furrowed. “What are you talking about?”

She glared as she looked up at him. “Your royal advisor, Yakov, came to us not even an hour ago and informed the princess that you had decided to take her as your wife.”

Victor scowled. “I assure you I did no such thing. The princess is a lovely young woman, but I am not seeking a wife. I attend these meetings as a mere function of duty.”

“But…”

Victor set his hands on the woman’s shoulders and stepped back. “I will fix this. I have no intention of taking her from you.”

Hope filled the woman’s eyes as he stepped away. 

He took a deep breath in an attempt to quell his anger as he strode toward Yakov’s office.

“Ah, Vitya, good,” Yakov said as he walked in. “We need to discuss changes to your schedule for this week.”

“Does that include an engagement announcement?” Victor demanded, voice low. 

Yakov looked up at him as his eyebrows drew together. “Vitya…”

Victor shook his head. “I specifically instructed Chris to inform you that I was not going to take her as a wife. How  _ dare _ you make this decision for me.”

Yakov stood and scowled. “Your father, the king, made this decision for you. And you will follow his orders. You are to wed Princess Mila and secure the alliance between our kingdoms.”

“I will do no such thing.”

“Vitya…” Yakov growled. 

“You want to marry off a royal? Marry off cousin Yura.”

“That’s preposterous. He’s only a child.”

“So is she! I’m nearly ten years her senior. Yura is closer to her age than I.”

“The decision has been made Vitya.”

“No, it hasn’t.” Victor spun on his heels. “I will have no part in this.”

“Get back here Vitya!” Yakov yelled as he stormed down the hall. 

* * *

 

“Please Victor, highness…” Chris said, following him around his suite. “Think about this. Will marriage to Princess Mila really be that bad? She has a lover. Bring her attendant with her, be intimate just often enough to produce heirs, and otherwise let them be happy.”

“And what about my happiness Chris?” Victor demanded. “Should I be miserable for the rest of my life because I’ll be king?”

“I’m not saying that…”

“But you are!” Victor opened a closet of traveling clothes and shoved as much as would fit into a rucksack. 

“I’m just asking if leaving is really the right answer.”

Victor stopped and sighed. “It’s the only answer Chris. They’re determined to marry me off, and today just proves that what I want no longer matters. I will not take part in a scheme that robs me of what little freedom I actually have.”

Chris sighed. “As you wish highness. But what am I to tell them? You know Yakov will send guards to find you as soon as he notices your absence.”

Victor frowned. “Inform them that I went to the hunting lodge in the mountains. It’s a two day trek, and by the time his team returns I’ll have a significant lead.”

Chris nodded. “Yes highness. But you know Yakov won’t buy it as you do not hunt.”

Victor nodded. “But he knows I like to go out there to clear my head. Given the circumstances… it might work.”

Chris nodded. 

“Chris?”

“Yes?”

Victor tossed a small purse at his attendant. “Please fill this with gold from the treasury.”

Chris looked at the bag. “Is that all you’re taking highness?”

“I’ll take some of the jewels that have been given me, the pieces which I can easily sell. But the more wealth I take, the higher my chances of being assaulted. I’d rather take as little as possible. Besides, I have to make it appear that I’m truly headed to the lodge, and I need no money there.”

Chris nodded. “As you wish.”

Victor watched his friend leave before returning to his sack. 

* * *

 

Victor ran his fingers along his favorite horse’s jaw, allowing her to eat an apple from his other hand. Torchlight flickered in the stable. 

“I’m sorry I can’t take you girl,” he said. “But I don’t know how far I’m going. There might even come a day when I have to sell the horse I take, and I could never do that to you.”

The horse whinnied in response. 

Victor leaned in and hugged the horse before setting off to the far end of the stable, where the workhorses were housed. He set a blanket and saddle on one, and readied it for travel. 

Victor’s cloak billowed behind him as he set off on the northern road toward the lodge. He’d turn once he was out of sight of the castle. 

He decided he’d travel toward the rising sun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
>  
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	2. Land Beyond The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months after leaving the castle, Victor arrives in a land of islands where he doesn't speak the language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the great response so far!
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> * * *
> 
> With the impending tumblrpacolyspe I can be found on Twitter and Plurk as Phoenixwaller. Also Pillowfort, though I haven't done anything there yet.

Wind whipped through Victor’s hair as he stared over the railing of the ship. Six months had passed since his leaving the castle, and not once had he regretted his decision. Each day he woke with the dawn, riding in the direction of the rising sun, and each night he fell asleep, lighter as the shackles of responsibility fell further behind him. 

Eventually he fell in with a group of traveling merchants, people whose route took them in the same direction he was headed, until they reached a port and an ocean Victor never thought he’d see. 

The port was bustling with fisherman and traders, and Victor smiled as he followed his comrades down to the docks. 

“Where is she headed?” Victor asked, looking up at the ship. 

The leader’s son, a young man named Minami, smiled. “She’ll take us home. Nippon. Even to my hometown, Hakata.”

“Where’s that?”

Minami pointed southeast, over the open water. 

Victor boarded without a second thought. 

Excitement built through the merchants as they sailed, and from what he was able to gather, they were thrilled to be home after several years on the road trading their wares. They were also coming with goods picked up in their travels, things to trade in order to restock before returning to their trading routes. 

A person next to him at the railing. Victor looked down to see Minami’s distinctive blond and red hair. 

“Excited to be home?” he asked as he saw the land in the distance. 

Minami nodded. “I am.”

Victor smiled. “Do the people here speak that other language you use?”

Minami nodded again. “Da. I’ve learned your language because we’ve spent so much time in kingdoms that speak it. But almost nobody else here will know it. It might be best for you to stick with us.”

Victor shook his head. “You’ve already said that you’re going back in a few months. That’s a place I don’t want to go.”

“You’re sure?”

Victor nodded. “I decided to follow the path of the rising sun until I could go no farther.”

Minami chuckled. “You may find a few more towns, but Nippon is a land of islands, and the sea on the other side is more vast than any of our ships have traversed.”

Victor nodded. “Then Nippon shall be my new home.”

* * *

 

Victor’s arms strained as he helped to lower the wares from the ship to the dock below. Ropes cut into the calluses that had formed on the palms of his hands. His fine traveling clothing had long since been discarded in favor of simple shirts and pants that were more suited to the work of merchants. 

He’d never felt freer. 

Finally he walked down the ramp to the dock, marveling at the features of the people around him as much as they seemed interested in his. 

“Victor!” Minami called. 

Victor walked over. 

“My father says to tell you that you did a great job, and that you’re welcome to rejoin us anytime.”

Victor grinned. “Thank you.”

“Will you be staying in Hakata?”

Victor looked around the bustling port. He shook his head. “I think… I’d like to go somewhere a bit quieter. A small town near the sea.”

Minami looked around, then took off down the dock. Victor followed with a chuckle. He watched as the teen had a brief exchange with the crew of another ship. 

“They say they’re going to Hasetsu. It’s a smaller village south of here. There are a few ships, but Hakata is the larger port.”

Victor nodded. “Will they take me?”

Another exchange, and Minami asked Victor for a few coins for passage, which he gladly provided. 

“They will leave in about an hour,” Minami said. “Do you remember the words I taught you?”

Victor hummed. “Ryokan… means… inn?”

Minami nodded. 

“Konnichiwa means good day.”

Another nod. 

“Arigato is thank you.”

“Yep!”

“No is ie, and hai is yes.”

Minami nodded again. 

“Sumimasen is excuse me, and onegaishimasu is please?”

Minami made a face, probably at his pronunciation, but he nodded. “I wish I’d have thought to teach you more.”

Victor shook his head. “I never knew how far I was going. You couldn't know that I would need to know your native tongue.”

Minami smiled and wrapped his arms around Victor’s middle. “Thank you for joining us, even for a while. It was nice working with you.”

Victor ruffled the teen’s hair. “You too Minami.”

Minami smiled up at him before running off after the rest of the merchant team. “Take care Victor!”

Victor turned to the fishermen who had just witnessed the exchange. He bowed in the apparent custom of the land. “Arigato.”

* * *

 

Gulls sang overhead as Victor stepped from the fishing boat, and for a second he was reminded of home. 

Then he turned to the town, and the simplicity of it filled him with joy. Instead of overbearing stone, the houses and buildings appeared mostly constructed from wood. People walked around in colorful robes and he felt that he was as far from his kingdom as he could possibly be. 

He shouldered his pack and set off toward the town. He wandered the narrow roads, smiling as people gawked at him, and bowing in greeting. 

A chill breeze swept through the streets, and for a moment he wondered if he’d brought the snow with him as flakes mingled with the soft petals of a flowering tree. 

Victor shivered, and decided it was time to find a place to warm up. 

“Sumimasen,” he called to a woman trying to manage three little girls. 

She turned to him, a soft smile on her face. “Hai?” It was followed by a string of words that Victor didn’t understand. 

Victor smiled and bowed. He tilted his head to the side. “Ummm… ryokan?”

She blinked at him a few times before the smile settled on her face again. “Ryokan?” she echoed. 

Victor nodded.  

She started talking and pointing, but stopped after a few seconds. She asked him a question. 

Victor looked at her and shook his head. “Sorry, I don’t understand.”

She smiled and nodded. She kneeled and spoke to the girls, who suddenly smiled and started yelling “Katsudon!” as if she’d promised them a treat. 

She stood again and motioned for Victor to follow. He bowed in thanks and followed her as she led the excited girls through the town until they reached a building with a small courtyard. 

She slid open the door and stepped in. She called for somebody deeper inside.

A short woman with a plump and smiling face appeared. She bowed to the woman and the girls, who surrounded her for hugs, then turned her attention to Victor and spoke what sounded like a greeting. 

Victor blinked, smiled and bowed politely. The women smiled and the girls crowded around to show him to remove his shoes. 

A brief exchange happened, in which Victor could only look between the women, then a decision seemed to be made. 

The older one made a walking motion with her fingers before folding her hands together to mimic sleeping. She waited with a questioning look on her face.

Victor nodded. “Ryokan?”

She beamed at him and nodded. She patted her chest to indicate herself. “Hiroko-san.”

Victor smiled mirrored the motion. “Victor.”

“Vic… Vicutoru?”

Victor made a noise. 

“Vicchan?” she asked, eyes bright. 

Victor laughed and nodded. “Sure!” He pulled his coin purse free. He dumped a few gold coins into his hand, and watched her eyes go wide. 

She turned. “Mari!”

Another woman appeared and exchange took place before she ran off.

Hiroko bit her lip, then stepped down with Victor and led him to the door. She pointed at the sun, then made a fist with one hand and a horizon with the other arm. She mimicked the sun rising and setting and made a questioning face. 

Victor blinked several times before understanding that she was asking how long he intended to stay. He shrugged and tried to figure out how to tell her he didn’t have a plan. 

She scowled at the shrug, then pointed to the coins. She picked one of the coins up and held it to show she meant one coin. She then set it back in his hand and made the same motion seven times. 

Victor nodded in understanding. One gold coin paid for a week. He looked at the four in his hand and dumped them in hers. 

A month seemed like a good start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
>  
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	3. A Man Like No Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering the delicious taste of katsudon, a man named Yuri arrives to escort Victor to something known as an onsen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on this little fic!
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Victor set his pack beside him as he took a seat on the floor in what appeared to be a common room, low table in front of him. The woman and girls who had led him to the inn were seated at another table nearby, the girls repeatedly saying “Katsudon!”

Victor hoped that whatever katsudon was, that it was the source of the delicious smell coming from what he assumed was a kitchen. 

Hiroko appeared a few minutes later, carrying a tray with several bowls on it. She set them in front of Victor and pointed at each. 

“Miso… katsudon... tsukemono…” she finished, pointing at sliced and apparently picked cucumbers. 

Victor nodded. “Arigato.”

She beamed at him and returned to the kitchen. 

Victor bowed his head politely over the food as he saw the other customers doing, but didn’t know the words they said. He then took a bite, and moaned at the flavors crossing his tongue. 

“Vkusno!”

* * *

 

Victor rested against the wall in the room. He’d changed into the green garment called a jinbei, which seemed to be the dress code for the inn. 

He sighed, and for the first time wondered if he should return to a country with a familiar language. He knew he’d learn eventually, but it would be a slow process. 

There was a knock at the door, which then slid aside. A man was on his knees, and he bowed low. 

“Da?” Victor asked before recalling that he at least knew the word for yes. “Hai?”

The man spoke rapidly, voice curling around the unfamiliar language. The tone was as if he was informing Victor of something. 

He lifted his head, and Victor’s heart stopped. The man was beautiful, with chocolate eyes and a face with gentle features. 

“Onsen?” the man asked. 

Victor shook his head and shrugged. 

The man bit his lip then carefully stepped into the room. He pointed to Victor’s arm and held out his hand.

Victor held his arm out, and the man took it. He pointed at a spot of dirt and made a scrubbing motion. 

“Oh!” Victor laughed. “Onsen means bath!” He nodded. “Onsen, hai!”

The man smiled and Victor melted a bit at how genuine the expression was. 

Victor pointed at himself. “Victor… umm… Vicchan?”

The man made a face as if he was not as fond of the nickname. 

“Vitya?” Victor offered. 

“Vit… ya?”

Victor nodded. 

The man nodded. “Vitya.” He pointed at himself. “Yuri.”

“Yuri?” Victor asked, laughing and remembering his young cousin.

The man frowned at the response. He asked a question that Victor didn’t know the answer to. 

Victor smiled and stood. He set his hand on Yuri’s shoulder and noticed a slight blush cross the man’s face. “Yuri.”

Yuri nodded and his blush deepened a bit. He pointed out the door. “Onsen.”

Victor nodded and allowed Yuri to escort him through the building. 

They stopped in a room and Yuri motioned at baskets lining a wall. He then reached out and took the hem of the jinbei, then pointed to the baskets again. 

Victor nodded in understanding and started to remove his clothing as Yuri handed him a towel and indicated he should use it for modesty. 

Once Victor was changed Yuri took him into a room where several men sat on stools, scrubbing and pouring water over themselves. But it was the steaming hot spring that he could see outside that caught Victor’s attention. He walked toward the door. 

A hand on his arm. Victor turned to see Yuri shaking his head. 

“But…” Victor argued and pointed at the steaming water. 

Yuri shook his head. 

“Onsen?” Victor asked. 

Yuri nodded, and Victor scowled. He pulled his arm free and took another step toward the door. 

Yuri circled him and blocked his path. “Īe!”

Torchlight flickered in Yuri’s eyes, making them appear red with determination. And somehow that made him even more beautiful. 

Victor sighed and took a step back. He held up his hands in surrender. 

One of the other men approached, and Yuri let him through. 

Victor watched the other man pass and motioned at him in confusion. 

Yuri sighed. He took Victor’s hand and led him to one of the empty stools. He pointed to it. 

Victor understood that he was to sit. 

Once he was seated Yuri held his hand up, palm out, in an obvious command to stay. 

Victor nodded and watched Yuri walk out. A moment later he reappeared, towel around his waist and torchlight dancing on his skin. 

Victor wanted. 

Yuri grabbed a bucket and filled it with water. He brought it over and set it in front of Victor, then filled one for himself. 

Victor watched as Yuri started bathing himself, mimicking the motion. 

Yuri smiled at him as he saw Victor washing himself, and Victor melted again. 

He could see Yuri smile every day for the rest of his life, and he knew it would never be enough. 

Yuri finished bathing by dumping the water over himself, and Victor followed suit. 

Yuri nodded in satisfaction as he stood. He held out his hand, which Victor accepted. Yuri led them out the door, and smiled. 

Victor nodded in understanding. He had to clean himself before soaking. 

Yuri’s smiled widened and he led Victor to the edge of the spring, showing him how to stay covered until in the water. 

Victor stepped into the steaming bath and moaned softly at how the tension in his muscles melted away. He followed Yuri to a corner where there were rocks to rest against. 

Yuri settled into the water and closed his eyes, an expression of comfort on his face. 

“Yuri?” Victor asked as he sat. 

Yuri’s eyes opened. “Hai?”

Victor smiled at him. “Arigato.”

Yuri held his hands up in embarrassment, even as a blush crossed his face, and Victor couldn’t hold back a laugh. 

He decided. He needed to make Yuri blush every day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
>  
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	4. Show Me Your World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is determined to learn more about Yuri, and soon spends much of each day with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the love on this little fic!
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Victor quickly realized that he had been placed in a wing separate from the other guests, and that the only other room in the hallway belonged to Yuri.

It was also Yuri he seemed to interact with the most, and he wondered if there was a reason for that. It was Yuri who came in each evening to spread out the futon, and Yuri who brought him meals to his room.

Not that Victor could complain.

But he quickly wanted to spend more time with the beautiful man.

He spied Yuri at the entrance, pulling on his shoes, large basket by his side.

“Yuri?” Victor asked. “Where are you going?”

Even if he didn’t understand the words, Yuri seemed to understand the question. He mimed exchanging money for goods and placing them in the basket.

Victor grinned and sat to pull on his own shoes.

Yuri made motions of embarrassed protest, but Victor only laughed and mimed that he wanted to come along.

Yuri finally smiled and nodded, pink blush across his cheeks.

Victor grinned and hugged him.

* * *

 

After that Victor made a point of going out with Yuri every day, and soon they had developed a system of signs for communication. Although rudimentary, it gave Victor a valuable lifeline to another person.

Yuri was patient, pointing out things for Victor, naming them as appropriate, and miming as necessary.

But what their communication couldn’t do was tell Victor how Yuri felt.

He caught glances, at least once a day, often accompanied by a blush and a smile.

He wondered if Yuri was as enamored with him as he was with Yuri.

When the first month ended Victor gladly handed over another four coins.

* * *

 

“Where do you want to go today?” Yuri asked, hands rapidly moving through their established motions.

“Hmmm,” Victor replied, finger on his lips. He looked around before finally pointing to the grand building that overlooked the town. He’d been there three months and had never gone near it.

Yuri shook his head. “Īe. Ninja!”

Victor blinked. “Ninja?”

Yuri scowled, then used both hands to cover his face until only his eyes were visible, mimicking a mask.

Victor nodded.

Yuri then made a motion across his throat and mimed being killed.

Victor’s eyes widened. “Ninja?”

Yuri nodded.

_So a ninja is an assassin…_

Victor looked around again and pointed toward the beach.  

Yuri grinned and nodded, and soon they were sitting on a downed tree, overlooking the water lapping at the sand.

“I know you don’t understand,” Victor said after several minutes. “But… I want to tell you about me.”

Victor glanced over to see Yuri looking at him curiously.

Victor smiled, and turned back toward the water. “You see… in my land, I’m a prince. I was supposed to one day rule my kingdom. But…” He sighed. “Many think being a ruler means having the most freedom. I’m rich beyond most dreams, I command armies, if I say it… it is done. But… I have more freedom here, as nobody, than I ever did at the palace. The supposed freedom of kings is all an illusion. Everything is done with the thought of the country in mind. Selfish actions lead to the downfall of nations.”

Victor took a deep breath. “Even my coming here has consequences. There are other heirs, but none have been groomed as I have. But I couldn’t stay…” Victor clenched his fists. “That place… it was slowly killing me. Everything… _everything_ … was duty to the kingdom. Even at the expense of one of life’s greatest treasures… love.”

Warmth over his hand. Victor looked down to see that Yuri’s hand was on top of his fist. He looked up and smiled, opening his fist and tangling their fingers together.

The simple gesture made Yuri blush.

Victor smiled at the spreading blush, and the way Yuri’s cinnamon eyes sparkled. He scooted closer, and leaned in.

Yuri’s eyes widened, but he didn’t pull back.

“Yuri! Yuri! Yuri!”

Three little girls scrambled down off the road toward them, mother not far behind.

“Konnichiwa Vic-san,” the triplets said in unison, bowing to Victor, who bowed back.

The girls crowded Yuri again, each spinning and showing off their clothing.

Yuri laughed and convinced one of the girls to still. He took the hem of the garment in his fingers. “Yukata,” he explained.

“Yukata?”

Yuri nodded.

“Matsuri,” Yuko added.

“Matsuri?” Victor asked.

Yuri made a face, trying to decide how to sign in a way Victor would understand. Finally he decided on two words. “We go,” he signed, then verbally added “Matsuri.”

* * *

 

Victor laughed as Yuri flitted around him, adjusting how the patterned jinbei hung. Finally he stood and nodded, already resplendent in his own bright attire.

Victor followed Yuri to the entrance, and smiled as Hiroko passed over a small coin purse, her husband Toshiya at her side.

They bowed, then Yuri led Victor out into the warm evening air. He quickly realized they were taking the route to the shrine, though everybody seemed to be going in the same direction and equally dressed in festive attire

Victor could hear music as they approached, and lanterns lit the steps. Then they arrived in a brightly lit courtyard.

Yuri smiled and swept his arm across to indicate the festival before them. “Matsuri!”

Victor beamed. “Yuri! This is incredible!”

Yuri smiled, obviously understanding the tone in Victor’s voice. He took Victor’s hand and led him into a row of booths, merchants inside selling delicious-smelling food.

They danced, played games, and ate food from as many stands as Victor could handle, laughing and smiling the entire time.

A boom sounded overhead, and Victor turned to see the bright trails of fireworks.  

Applause sounded through the crowd, mingling with cries of excitement and more bursts overhead.

Victor turned to Yuri and his heart stopped. Yuri’s eyes glowed red from the lanterns, and the reflections from the fireworks glittered like diamonds.

Yuri turned to him, and Victor couldn’t hold back. He stepped in front of Yuri and dipped his head.

Yuri’s lips were soft and warm. His fingers wound into Victor’s jinbei, holding him close.

Yuri’s eyes were filled with a mix of fondness and surprise as they parted.

Victor smiled and leaned his forehead against Yuri’s. “Yuri…”

“Vitya…” Yuri replied, breath ghosting across Victor’s lips.

Yuri rose on his toes, and they were kissing again. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist, holding him close even as fireworks continued overhead.

* * *

 

They were quiet as they made their way to their wing of the ryokan, hands tangled together. Victor couldn’t stop glancing at Yuri, smiling at the other man, and it filled him with joy as he caught as many glances in return.

Then they were standing in front of Victor’s room, facing parting for the first time since their kiss.

Yuri turned and took Victor’s other hand, and Victor bumped his thumbs over Yuri’s knuckles.

“Oyasumi,” Victor said softly.

Yuri smiled up at him. “Oyasumi.”

Yuri stood on his toes again, and Victor held him close as their lips met again, tongues dancing between their mouths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	5. End of a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuri grow closer as their relationship develops. But can a prince really run from his duties forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And today we come to the end of this little tale. Thanks again to FuriousSnow for the prompt, and for all of you for joining me for this story. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Their relationship built slowly over the next several weeks. Each morning Yuri greeted Victor with a kiss, and each evening they lingered longer in the hall, neither wanting to part. 

When they went out they walked side-by-side, hands joined together. People smiled at them, and Victor felt more love flow into him each day from Yuri. 

But somehow it was the quiet moments that meant the most to Victor. Days when the ryokan was busy, and filled with summer heat, led to nights when Yuri would take him back to the family areas and lean against him, often falling asleep in his lap or against his shoulder. 

When Victor tried to pay for another month, Hiroko turned down his money in favor of embracing him. 

* * *

 

Steam curled around them as Yuri rested on Victor’s shoulder in the heat of the onsen. Their hands were tangled under the surface of the water, and the stars blanketed the sky overhead. 

It had been a busy day filled with passing merchants, enough that Hiroko had even allowed Victor to help. And by the end of the day he had newfound respect for the maids and castle staff. But all of the guests had clean rooms, aired-out futons, and had been served dinner. 

It was satisfying in a way trade negotiations never had been. 

Yuri stretched, a sign Victor had come to recognize as him getting too hot and needing to get out of the water. He smiled as Yuri grabbed his towel and stood, then followed suit. They bathed again before dressing to head to their rooms. 

They kissed, long and slow in their private hallway, Yuri’s body still warm from the hot springs as Victor held him close. 

“Vitya…” Yuri murmured as they parted, eyes reflecting the blue-silver light coming through the windows. 

“Yuri…”

Yuri shifted, and Victor felt the press of an erection against his leg. 

Victor held Yuri tighter and moved his leg so that Yuri knew he was aware. He brushed his finger’s over Yuri’s cheeks. “Yuri?”

Yuri blushed, and took Victor’s hand in is own. He guided it down to rest over his clothed cock. 

Victor moaned softly and allowed his fingers to dance over the bulge, his own cock hardening at the soft gasps from Yuri. 

Victor kissed Yuri again as his hands moved to the waist of his pants. He slid his hand inside and wrapped his fingers around Yuri’s cock, stroking slowly and swallowing whimpers of pleasure. 

Then Yuri was moving away. He grabbed Victor’s arm and led him to his room. 

Victor took a deep breath as he was guided across the threshold. He realized how much smaller Yuri’s room was than his, but how intimate it felt as well. 

It was perfect for their first time together. 

Yuri slid the screen shut and pulled Victor in again. They kissed, Yuri grinding against him while Victor grabbed at his perfect ass. 

Yuri’s eyes were dark in the moonlight as they parted. He took the front of Victor’s jinbei in his hands, eyes asking the question he didn’t know the words to.

Victor nodded. “Hai.”

Yuri smiled as he removed the top, and Victor found a blush that spread to Yuri’s shoulders as he returned the gesture. They pushed at each other’s pants as they resumed kissing, until their cocks were free and Victor wrapped his hand around them both. 

They gasped and moaned into each other’s mouths as they rocked into Victor’s hand, Yuri already clawing at his back. 

They parted and Victor guided Yuri to the futon. Soon Yuri was on his back, Victor over him and sucking marks into his skin, while Yuri stroked them both. 

Victor moved down slowly, licking, kissing and nipping at Yuri’s flawless skin. He admired the tiny bit of pudge around his middle, making sure to show it extra affection, then he took his cock into his mouth. 

“Vitya!” Yuri cried as Victor sucked at the head and pressed his tongue to the bundle of nerves just beneath it. 

Victor bobbed, moaning at the sting of Yuri’s fingers, tight in his hair. He savored the flavor of Yuri’s pre-cum, and each of the whimpers that he received for his attention on his cock. 

He could tell by the way Yuri’s hips stuttered, at the pitch of his moans, that he was close. 

Yuri used his hold on Victor’s hair to pull him off his cock. 

Victor looked at him in confusion. Yuri was panting, blushing and thoroughly wrecked, and so obviously close it had to have been hard for him to stop. 

“Yuri?” Victor asked. 

Yuri fumbled blindly off to the side of the futon, then Victor heard something topple. A scrape of something against the floor, then Yuri spoke with a tone of success. 

Victor blinked as a small glass bottle was pressed into his hands. He opened it, and noted the oil coating his fingers. His eyes grew wide with realization. 

“Yuri?”

Yuri nodded up at him, thighs parting further in invitation. 

Victor groaned as he coated his fingers in oil, dipping them inside of Yuri to open him while he moved to kiss him. 

Then Victor was kneeling, spreading oil over his cock with Yuri laid out before him, hole glistening with the sheen of oil. 

Yuri arched into him as his cock sank into his heat. The tightness, the light, and the sounds of bliss all combined, searing themselves into Victor’s memory. They kissed as he bottomed out, waiting for them both to adjust. 

Yuri’s heels against his ass spurred him to move, and soon his fingernails clawed at his back. They rocked together, kissing and moaning into each other’s mouths.

“Vitya… Vitya…” Yuri chanted between kisses. 

“Yuri…” Victor responded. 

He was close, and knew Yuri was as well. He wrapped his hand around Yuri’s cock again, stroking it to the same pace as his movements. 

Warmth spilled over his fingers as Yuri came, and the pulsing along his cock drove Victor over the edge as well. He pushed deep and spilled inside the other man. 

They kissed, staying connected until Victor’s cock softened. He pulled out and fished around for something to clean them with. He wiped Yuri clean then pulled him into his arms. 

Yuri smiled softly and rested his head on Victor’s chest while Victor ran his fingers up and down Yuri’s back. 

Soon Yuri’s breathing evened and slowed, and when Victor looked he saw that he’d fallen asleep. 

Yuri was beautiful in the moonlight, the silver making his skin glow. 

“I love you,” Victor whispered to the man sleeping in his arms. 

* * *

 

Victor effectively moved into Yuri’s room over the following days. They made love each night, and waking up with Yuri in his arms each morning was a joy Victor knew he’d never tire of. 

Victor also started helping more around the ryokan, Hiroko and Toshiya accepting him as a member of the family who would eventually help to run the business. 

The heat of midsummer gave way to the warmth of late-summer. Victor managed to do some errands on his own, pointing at what he needed from the merchants when he went shopping. 

Then toward the end of his fifth month the town was abuzz with activity. Victor managed to gather that a larger trading ship was expected to arrive, and the residents were ready for something new. 

He spent the day with Yuri, browsing wares that he recognized from his travels. He bought a lacquer box for Hiroko, and some spirits for Mari and Toshiya. Then spent the rest of the time watching Yuri’s expressions of delight as he wandered from one stall to the next. 

Soon they were back at the ryokan, and Yuri managed to translate some of the excited chatter from the visiting merchants. He signed that there had been important people on the ship. 

Then the dinner rush started, and Victor forgot about the gossip as he helped Hiroko load trays of food.

They were preparing to relax in the onsen when Hiroko climbed the stairs to their wing and knocked on the door to their room.

“Yuri…” she started, frown on her face. Her eyes were worried as she spoke to her son, and Victor thought he heard his name mentioned. 

“Yuri?” Victor asked. 

Yuri bit his lip and took Victor’s hand. He pointed toward the door. 

Victor nodded and followed Yuri down. They put on their shoes then stepped into the lantern-lit courtyard. 

“Vitya…”

Ice ran through Victor’s veins at the gruff voice. Then Yakov stepped into a circle of light. 

“What are you doing here?” Victor demanded. 

“It’s time to come home Vitya.”

“I’m not going back Yakov.”

“It’s time to stop playing these games!” Yakov yelled. “You have a duty to your people.”

“I have a duty to myself too,” Victor countered. “I finally learned that. A ruler who is dead inside cannot lead his people!”

Yakov took a step back and sighed. “Vitya… your father is ill. He might have passed already. You have to return. Your people need you.”

“Let them have Uncle Nikolai, or cousin Yura.”

“No Vitya. You’re the heir. You’re the one who’s ready. You have to return.”

Victor sighed. 

“No more marriage meetings,” Yakov conceded. 

Victor took a deep breath and released it. “How did you find me?”

Yakov nodded. “There were rumors of a silver-haired foreigner among the merchants. We managed to find you that way.”

Victor scowled. 

“Vitya?” a soft voice asked. 

Victor looked down to see Yuri at his side, gazing at him in confusion. 

Victor smiled down at him, and noticed Yuri’s expression grow even more worried. 

“I take it you brought a translator?” Victor asked Yakov. 

Another man stepped forward. He bowed. “Phichit Chulanont, highness. Merchant.”

Victor bowed in return out of habit, and noticed the confused glance from Yakov and the others. 

“Phichit,” Victor started. “Can you please explain to Yuri?”

Phichit nodded and bowed to Yuri. He gestured off to the side, and they stepped away for Phichit to explain what was happening. 

“I’m happy here,” Victor said. “I’m truly free for the first time in my life.”

“You’re working at an inn!” Yakov yelled. “You’re set to be king and you’re doing the work of commoners.”

“And it’s good work! It’s hard, and leaves me fulfilled at the end of the day!”

Yakov growled. “Is it as hard as negotiating trade agreements?”

“It’s a different kind of hard.”

Footsteps and another person stepped into the light. “Victor…”

Victor glared at Yakov. “You brought Lilia?”

“At least you listen to her,” Yakov replied. 

Victor sighed. “Madame Lilia.”

“Victor. You know you can’t stay forever. If we found you, then enemies will too. Even if you renounce the throne, you’re royal. You’ll be used as a wedge. Come home, and take your place as king.”

“There are others in the line,” Victor replied. 

Lilia’s eyes narrowed. “Yura is not of age, nor temperament. Nikolai is old, and may renounce from age if asked. You know it must be you.”

Victor sighed again. His shoulders slumped. 

Hands took his. He looked to see that Yuri had returned to his side. He turned and ran his fingers over Yuri’s face. 

“Gomen'nasai Yuri,” Victor said, watching Yuri’s eyes widen. “I have to go back.”

Phichit stood nearby, translating. 

Victor bit his lip. “Yuri, these days with you have been like a dream, and I wish I could stay with you forever. Please believe me when I say I don’t want to go back, but I have to. Despite my wish to remain, I have a duty to my people. I… I have to go back.”

Victor kissed Yuri’s forehead. “Goodbye Yuri.”

Victor forced himself not to cry as he stepped away; as Yuri’s fingertips no longer touched his. 

“You’re making the right choice Vitya,” Yakov said, placing a hand on Victor’s back. 

“Then why does my heart feel like it’s breaking in two?”

Yakov sighed. “Because sometimes the right choice is the hardest one.”

Victor looked back over his shoulder. Tears glistened on Yuri’s cheeks. 

He bit his lip and turned away, unable to watch Yuri’s heart break any further. 

“Nyet!”

Victor stopped and turned at the accent curling around the familiar word.

“No!” Yuri screamed again. He ran, and Victor couldn’t help but open his arms for the man he loved. 

“No, no,” Yuri sobbed against Victor’s chest. “I love you!... I love you!!”

Victor folded Yuri into his arms. His accent made the words a bit hard to understand, but the meaning was clear. 

“Yuri…” Victor said, tears finally coursing down his cheeks. 

Yuri looked up at him, eyes red from crying and the lanterns ringing the courtyard. “No! I love you!” 

Victor tightened his arms around Yuri. He took a deep breath and focused his gaze on Yakov. 

“There will be changes,” Victor said, voice low with warning. 

Yakov swallowed. “Vitya…”

“No. My happiness comes first. Just now... I almost fell back into that same hole I was in before, when I was nearly dead inside. I cannot lead like that, and you can’t ask me to.”

“Vitya… I…”

“I’m not done!” Victor shouted. “I will come back, but only if Yuri comes with me. If you try to make him stay, then I stay with him. If he doesn’t want to leave, then I stay here. I love this man, and you will not take me from him.”

Phichit spoke quietly, translating for Yuri, whose eyes grew wide. 

“Vitya…” Yakov said. 

“No Yakov. These are my terms. I will not lead without this man by my side.”

Yakov looked at Yuri. He nodded. “As you wish highness. If he returns with you, he shall be regarded as King’s consort.”

“No Yakov, as my husband.”

Yakov took a deep breath. “Yes highness.”

Victor turned to Yuri, thumbs making circles on his arms. “Yuri, I know this is a lot. But please. Come back with me. I can’t live without you, and my kingdom may not survive without me. I love you too, more than I ever thought possible, and I want you by my side for the rest of my life. Will you come with me to my home?”

Tears coursed down Yuri’s face as Phichit translated, then silence filled the courtyard. 

“Yuri?” Victor asked after several seconds. 

“Hai…” Yuri whispered. He leaned his head against Victor’s chest again. “Hai… hai… hai…”

Victor kissed Yuri’s hair. “I love you.”

Yuri laughed. “I love you.”

Victor turned to Yakov. “It’s too late to leave tonight, and Yuri needs to inform his family. We’ll get you some rooms, and we’ll leave when Yuri is ready.”

Yakov nodded. “As you wish highness.”

Victor turned to Phichit. “You said you were a merchant?”

Phichit nodded. 

“Would you like a new position?”

Phichit blinked. “Highness?”

Victor smiled. “I don’t speak his language, and he doesn’t speak mine. Things are about to become infinitely more complicated. I would like to hire you as official translator between my husband and I.”

Phichit laughed. “Sounds like a good gig. I’m in.”

Victor smiled. “Great! Let’s start by going inside and explaining all of this to his family, yes?”

Phichit nodded. “Ok!”

* * *

 

The carriage swayed as it traveled along the road. Victor smiled as Yuri looked out in awe at the deep snow. 

A year and a half after he’d left, Victor was home. 

Victor scooted closer and wrapped an arm around Yuri’s middle. He pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. 

He reached out with his free hand and drew the curtain aside a bit more. Once he could see clearly he pointed at the castle in the distance. 

“Home.”

Yuri turned to him, eyes soft and full of love. He shook his head, took Victor’s hand and placed it over his heart. He then reached out and placed his hand over Victor’s heart. “Home.”

Victor smiled as he leaned in to kiss the man who had shown him what life and love could truly be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


End file.
